1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device circuit board, a display device, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
An electrophoretic display device is a display device that can perform display for a long time because the power consumption thereof is small. Consequently, it is expected to be developed for application in portable devices, information devices, and the like.
However, for viewing the electrophoretic display device in a dark place, external illumination is necessary. Therefore, by providing an illumination device, display in a dark place is made possible.
For example, JP-A-2011-186392 discloses an electrophoretic display device in which a light source is provided on the outer periphery of an electrophoretic display panel in order to illuminate an electrophoretic display layer. According to such a configuration, because the light source can be arranged in a non-display area of the electrophoretic display panel where no image is displayed, the space inside the device can be effectively utilized. As a result, a compact electrophoretic display device can be realized.
Moreover, a flexible substrate is disposed between the light source and a circuit board, and is electrically connected via electric wiring.
In recent years, as the size of the electrophoretic display device has been further reduced, it has been necessary to more effectively utilize the space inside the device. Moreover, together with this, it is becoming increasingly difficult to assemble the device. In particular, mounting the flexible substrate accurately in a small enclosure is likely to cause a reduction in working efficiency.